


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 9

by LaLopez1981



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Avengers, Clone Sex, Day 9, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Top!Loki, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!tony, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9: Double Penetration</p><p>Tony's had an idea for awhile and finally finds the time to ask Loki about it.</p><p> </p><p>*Reminder: these are not related, unless specified so.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 9

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for a quick update! I apologize that these have been so spaced out, but the end of the semester is coming up in about a month, so my time is being taken away for studying for tests and working on papers. But I can only do what I can do. :)
> 
> Thanks for the reviews, the kudos, etc. It's all still surprising to me that anybody likes my writing. :)
> 
> XOXO,  
> LaLa

He’d been thinking about it since Stuttgart. He often wondered why his lover hadn’t employed the clever trick later, on the balcony of Stark Tower. It seemed to be pretty handy in the right situation. But it was only after their relationship began that he _really_ started to entertain the idea of having him use it in the bedroom.

And he was thinking about it now as he slipped into bed, after a long thirteen hours straight in the lab, and sidled up behind the long, pale nude form sleeping there already.

“Loki…” he murmured against his ear, brushing the silky black strands aside so he could press feather-light kisses along the nape of his neck and to that spot behind his ear that always made the god purr. He grinned against the curve of his shoulder as Loki let out a low growl, and in his half-awakened state, lifted a hand to feel for his face.

Tony took the long-fingered hand in his and pressed a kiss to the palm before setting it down on the bed again, then casually let his own slide down Loki’s long torso to the warmed semi-erect length between his legs.

“Hi, baby…”

“Mmm, where have you been?”

“Working. Sorry…” He pushed up onto his elbow as Loki rolled to his back and, eyes still closed, pursed his lips for a kiss. He willingly obliged, pressing his moistened lips to Loki’s, and wrapped his fingers around his cock to stroke him slowly. Loki gasped softly, his lips parting with it, and Tony took advantage, covering the slack mouth with his own, dipping his tongue deep into the cavity, seeking Loki’s special taste.

He moaned again and continued to roll his body until he was flush against Tony’s, cool succumbing beneath warm, brushing Tony’s hand aside and pulling at his compact body until their groins were lined up, and he could wrap a long leg about his waist.

“Someone’s feeling it tonight…”

“I missed you,” Loki responded simply, lifting his hips up against Tony’s. “I would have another taste of your mouth, Anthony.”

Tony could see Loki open his eyes in the dim light coming in from the window above the bed, glistening dark green, nearly black, and smiled softly before lowering his lips to his again. Loki mewled softly, moving his body sinfully against his. “You were away too long again.”

Tony groaned into the kiss, his hands roaming over Loki’s backside. “I’ll never do it again.”

“Ehehe, please don’t make empty promises, love.”

Tony silenced him again and pushed his leg down, moving his body over the longer, paler one, straddling his hips, moving so he teased his own entrance along Loki’s cock, gasping into Loki’s mouth.

“Mm… do you not want to take me tonight?” Loki asked this as his hands slid down Tony’s sides, stopping at his narrow hips, helping him move their bodies against each other, their erections grinding together giving them both the friction they sought. “Would you rather I have my way with you?”

Tony’s breath caught in his throat, his fingers tightened in the pillow under Loki’s head. “What if…I want both?”

Loki tilted his head back to look into Tony’s eyes, his own breath coming just a little quicker. “Ho-how do you mean? Do you…want to take turns?”

“No…” he answered on a breathless laugh. “Do you remember the first time we met? In Stuttgart…?” Loki’s movements stopped and barely in the meager light, Tony could see the faint line between his brows form.

“…When I nearly defeated your soldier? Yes, I do.”

Tony chuckled lightly at the dig to Rogers. He could see Loki’s mind working to figure out what it was Tony meant by bringing that up, and with a small smile, brought a hand down to touch Loki’s face. “Yeah, then…”

“What about…?” Something clicked in the god’s mind and his frown deepened. “Anthony… Are you asking to bring the soldier into our bed?”

“No!” Tony pressed Loki back down to the bed when he tried to push himself up. “No, no…not…that…Ugh, god no.”

“Then…what?”

“Before I knocked you on your ass—you know I did, Reindeer Games,” he said firmly when Loki muttered something unintelligible under his breath, looking away. “Before I did that, you were fighting Steve, but there were…others of you…”

Loki’s face relaxed and lifted back to gaze at Tony but showed nothing else. “Yes…”

He grinned crookedly and just barely brushed his lips across Loki’s. Loki’s hand came to the back of his head, trying to hold him there, but he wrapped his fingers around the thin wrist, pulling it back enough so he could lift his mouth. “Could you do it again?”

A black brow arched high. “You want to lay with one of my clones?”

Tony’s grin grew and he circled his hips once, digging into Loki. “No…I want to _have sex_ with you _and_ one of your clones.”

Loki smirked and bent his legs at the knee, laying a palm on each of Tony’s ass cheeks. “Feeling adventurous tonight, are we?”

“Maybe, but more….” Tony laid his lips on Loki’s, taking his time to kiss him deeply, thoroughly. “Insatiable.” He lowered his mouth to Loki’s again, felt his hands slide up his back, one going into his hair, the other fell away from his body. He straightened his legs, forcing Loki to lower his, and laid his body on top of Loki’s, letting himself get lost in the feeling of their bodies moving together. Loki’s other hand came to his head, framing his face between both of them, pulling a moan from him as he sucked on his tongue then scraped his teeth along his bottom lip.

“Push up on your knees, love,” he groaned out.

Tony did so, dragging his fingernails down Loki’s torso, and gasped as a pair of hands settled on his hips before sliding up his chest. “What…?” He twisted the upper half of his body and did a double take at the exact replica of Loki kneeling behind him. He started to question Loki—about what he didn’t know, since this was what he asked for—but never got the chance to, as the clone leaned forward and pressed its mouth to his.

He grunted in protest at first, thinking it would feel weird to have someone who wasn’t Loki kissing him—and, boy, didn't that mean he whipped? But after a moment, he realized the clone felt and even tasted just like Loki, and began to kiss it back feverishly. The bed shifted under him, but he didn’t pull away from the clone to look until he felt Loki placing open-mouthed kissed along his belly, and his hand on him, pumping him slowly.

“Loki…” He carded his fingers through Loki’s raven hair and those lustful hunter green eyes sparkled up at him mischievously before dropping his head and taking Tony into his mouth. Tony let his head fall back and the clone was there, its hands running over his heated skin, its mouth clamping onto his shoulder and moving up the line of his throat until Tony turned his head so it could capture his mouth.

Tony was lost in pleasure between both of those talented mouths, and cursed himself for not thinking of doing this sooner. Though, if it continued like this, between the wicked tongue on his cock and the equally talented tongue in his mouth, he was gonna come before he really got to enjoy it.

Loki must have sensed this and got up onto his knees, pulling his face to his for a sloppy kiss. Tony moaned into it, and then again, when he felt wet fingers prodding at his entrance. When Loki pulled away from him, he was a panting, gasping mess, and the smug son of a bitch was smirking at him.

“Is this to your liking, my love?”

“…Uh-huh…”

Loki chuckled, low, almost sinister, and angled his head slightly to glance at his clone behind Tony. Tony couldn’t be sure because of the ecstasy-filled haze he was currently swimming in, but he swore Loki was communicating with it, even gave it a nod. Then he was gone from his eye level, bending his body to get on all fours before Tony, reaching for Tony’s hip to pull him forward.

Snapping himself out of his trance, Tony trailed his fingers along the curve of Loki’s ass with one hand, and took himself in hand with the other. “You ready?” he asked softly, his body leaning forward a little when the clone pressed itself into him, guiding the head of its cock to his entrance.

Loki tossed what was probably the sexiest look he had ever given Tony over his shoulder and murmured a husky, “Oh, yes, darling. Are you?”

The words sent a tremor through Tony and he fell further forward, over Loki’s bent body, when the clone pushed itself inside him, filling him just as Loki could. He pressed his face to Loki’s back, allowing himself a moment to adjust, before reaching between his and Loki’s bodies, taking hold of his cock and, breathing heavily against Loki’s skin, slid himself inside Loki’s already prepped entrance.

Loki groaned, letting his head fall, and pushed himself back onto Tony until he was completely buried himself. Tony’s fingers dug into the pale hips, leaving marks that wouldn’t show right away, but would stay for days. He paused, waiting for the clone to begin moving before moving out of Loki. Awkward at first, after a few thrusts, Tony and the clone found a pace that pleased all three of them.

It unnerved Tony a little, that the clone didn’t make a sound—no grunts, no moans, just thrusting away—but contented himself on getting Loki to make those delicious little _ah_ s as he pumped into him and making his fingers alternately clench into the sheets and claw at the headboard. He bent forward, curling his hand over Loki’s shoulder and around his hip, finding exactly the right angle that got the clone to hit his sweet spot, and in turn, he repeatedly touched over Loki’s.

“Ah-ah-Anthony…! Ah! _Norns_!”

“Unh…Loki…baby…oh god!” Tripped up by the clone hitting his prostate particularly hard, Tony lost his grip on Loki’s sweaty body, falling on top of him again.

Loki muttered something in a language Tony didn’t understand, but the clone clearly had as he stilled and pulled out of Tony. “Still feeling adventurous, darling?”

“I haven’t come yet; I’m not done,” he breathed out, absently kissing Loki’s shoulder blade.

“Let me turn over.”

Weakly, Tony pushed up enough so Loki could twist and roll onto his back again, and fell against him once more. Loki cupped his face and lifted his head so he could look at him.

“How would you like your release, my love? Do you want it slow and lingering? Or would you like it fast and hard?”

Again, Loki’s words did something to him and Tony crushed their mouths together, holding Loki’s head in place as he abused his mouth, his tongue dueling with his, his teeth biting and nipping anywhere they touched, and leaving his lips red and swollen.

“Mmm…fast and hard it is.” Loki’s hands shot down, hooking around Tony’s thighs and drew them up around his waist. With Tony’s help, he easily slipped into him, and started a fast, demanding pace that made Tony cringe in pain, but moan in pleasure, and he buried his face in his neck.

“Oh! Loki…fuck yes…!”

“ _Inn i...ham...bakfra nå!_ ” Loki slowed his pace, holding Tony by his hips.

“What? Loki, I told you to stop talking in—unnh, _Christ_!” Tony’s face pressed into Loki’s, his teeth biting into his strong jaw, when he felt the clone enter him—while Loki remained inside him. “Oh…oh…oh…Loki…oh…what…mmm!”

Keeping his hands on Tony’s hips, Loki pushed at him until the clone was fully inside him. He gave a slight turn to his head and pressed a sweet kiss to Tony’s temple. “You wanted adventurous, love. Breathe, before you hyperventilate. _Vente_.”

Tony’s breath was coming fast and he tried to calm himself, to relax against the burning and stretching he was feeling. Loki was telling him to breathe, but his fast-working brain wasn’t letting him forget the fact that he _had two fucking dicks inside him_.

_No pun intended._

_Shut up, Tony._

“Anthony, stop thinking so hard.”

Tony laughed, short and clipped as it was. “Stop…reading…my mind, Loki.” He panted out a few more heavy breaths. “Baby…can you just, move slow?”

“Of course I will, darling. Can you manage to push up on your hands?”

“Yeah…” Tony slid his hands down by Loki’s shoulders and pushed himself up, arching his back, and inadvertently increased the pressure to his prostate. “Ohh…god…oh, I can’t believe this…it feels so fucking good…”

“Just wait, sweetheart.  _Flytt_. _Sakte_.”

“What the fuck are you saying?”

“I’m telling the clone to move, slowly. _Tregere_ ,” he said firmly, ordering the clone to go slower.

“Oh, Jesus Christ…” Tony’s body bucked, a white-hot spear of pleasure running straight up his spine, and one of his arms flew behind him, wrapping around the clone’s thigh. “Oh, Loki…”

Loki’s hips moved up in time with the clone’s slow pumps, a smirk curving his lips as Tony lost himself in the heady perfume of sex and sweat, his hips beginning to circle over him.

“Faster, Loki,” he requested softly, bringing his hand around to start stroking his aching cock.

“Are you sure?”

“Faster!” Tony grit his teeth, anticipating the pain, but only felt more pleasure as the cocks inside him moved in unison, gradually picking up speed, until they were moving in turn—one then the other. He cried out with every entry, the fingers of one hand pressing and scratching into Loki’s chest, leaving red marks against the pale flesh, the other pumping his cock, faster and faster. His lover’s name spilled from his lips, like a waterfall over a cliff, growing in pitch as the pressure in the lowest part of his belly began to build. His thighs trembled against Loki as the three bodies moved together and apart in a frenzied pace until Tony thought he would explode and, eventually, did, shooting hard and fast onto Loki’s chest, his hips rolling, riding out his orgasm.

It took a moment for him to realize that the clone had disappeared at some point, and the wet trickling sensation he felt was from Loki, having shot his seed inside him, his long lean body arching beautifully beneath him. Loki surged up and brought their mouths together, the high of their orgasms beginning to taper off.

Because his lips were aching as much as his body, Tony lifted his mouth from Loki’s and pressed his forehead to the god’s, their breaths mingling between them. “I love you.”

Loki hummed contentedly, nuzzling into Tony’s neck, laying his palms flat against his back to press him even closer. “And I, you, my darling. Did you enjoy it?”

Tony chuckled and brushed strands of jet black hair sticking to Loki’s damp face away. “Oh, yeah. I wanna do it again.”

“Now?” Loki jerked back, his face crumpled in a confused crown. Tony laughed again.

“No! Later, some other time.” Relieved, Loki buried his face into Tony’s damp skin, making quick work of cleaning them up and lowered them both to the bed, tucking Tony into his side, bringing the covers up over them. “Have you done that before?” Tony asked once they were settled.

“What? Used a clone for sexual purposes?”

“Ha, no, I meant, have you done the three-way thing with one and someone else?”

Loki didn’t respond immediately, lightly running his fingers up and down Tony’s arm. “…No.”

“Why’d you hesitate?”

He chuckled. “I knew you would not let that go. I just had to think for a moment. You may brag of your many sexual conquests, Anthony, but they do not compare to the long list of mine.”

Tony sat up and looked down at Loki with an attempted glare on his face. “Are you trying to make me jealous?”

Loki cocked his head. “Is it working?”

“You little shit.”

Loki pinched his bearded chin. “I’m not fond of that pet name, darling.”

“Then stop being a little shit. You’ve used clones before though, haven’t you, for sex?” Loki tried not to smile, his brow lifted, and he darted his gaze away briefly.

“Define sex.” He giggled at Tony’s petulant look. “I’ve not used a clone for sex with another person nor have I had sex with a clone myself.”

“But…?”

He rolled his eyes and chuckled again. “With whom do you think I honed those spectacular kissing skills you are so fond of?”

Tony stared, his mouth hanging open. “You learned how to kiss by kissing yourself?”

He cocked that brow again. “Where else was I going to learn? Sif hated me. Unfortunately, Fandral was not as interested in the same sex as I had hoped he would be.” He ignored the dark look Tony gave him. “I didn’t fancy any other males or females and all that left was…Thor.”

“That’s sick, Loki, he’s your brother.” Loki returned the dark look and Tony rolled his eyes. “I know he’s not your brother, but back then he was your brother and he still thinks of you—whatever. Who the hell is this Fandral character? Is he a friend of Thor’s or—you know what? I don’t even want to talk about this anymore.” Tony flipped onto his side, turning his back to Loki, and curled into himself.

Loki sighed. “Anthony.”

“Good night,” he muttered petulantly.

Loki smiled, though there was nothing funny about the situation and slid up behind Tony. “Anthony. I love _you_ now. There is only you. No one else matters. Do you think I would do what I’ve done tonight with anyone else?”

Tony glanced over his shoulder. “Maybe you should give Fabio a call. See if he’s into it now.”

“Ehehe…Fandral.”

“Whatever.”

“Anthony, look at me.” When he didn’t, Loki grabbed his shoulder and forced him onto his back. “What part of _only you_ are you finding difficulty understanding? These lips, this body, this mind—they belong to you now and you alone. And you belong to me. Do you understand?”

The indignant look on Tony’s face had slowly melted away with Loki’s words. “You mean all that?” he asked eventually, his voice soft.

“Yes, with all my heart.”

“Good.” He brought the god’s mouth down to his, putting everything he couldn’t say with words into the kiss, hoping Loki felt all the love and possessiveness he was trying to profess. “Can you do me a favor, babe?”

“Anything…”

“Make sure Fandral knows it, too.”

Loki was still laughing as Tony rolled over him and pulled the covers over their heads.


End file.
